Talk:Agent Smith
Wikipedia This article was copy-pasted from Wikipedia. I was tipped off when I saw that all the internal links were stuff like Neo. I confirmed it by checking Wikipedia. Someone needs to clean this up. Jedibob5 03:15, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Smith's Deletion Call me crazy or whatnot, but I was thinking about this issue. Has anyone considered that maybe the DEM didn't delete Smith, but rather Smith deleted himself by absorbing his polar opposite? That's been said many times that Neo, being The One, is opposite to Smith, "the Many". Maybe like when matter and antimatter, being polar opposites, combine, they react violently...maybe it's the same thing. --72.12.139.231 04:13, 16 February 2008 (UTC) hmm guys i think it should have an InfoBox for the article-Boba fett 32 15:18, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Desert Eagle Firing Inconsistency Actually, I have seen advertised movie props of the Smith Desert Eagle. This are stated to be the .357 Magnum DE, which has a much higher capacity magazine than the .50 calibre DE. Cgorky 06:00, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Why! Does Agent Smith hate Humans, and for the record what did the human race ever do to him. 03:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :I would think it is a personal distaste of human nature, that they will go to a place, destroy it, and go to another place and so on. It was not Enimity, but rather Hatred. Much like I would hate insects, he probably hates humans. :[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 08:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Name Change Smith was a virus for 2/3 of the trilogy and after the first movie I don't believe he was ever referred to as "Agent" Smith. I'm proposing the name be changed to exclude the "Agent" part. Thoughts? Jeyo (talk) 01:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) : That is actually mentioned in the first line of his article. The title should stay the same due to it associating with the character, Agent Smith, regardless of how much the plot may have altered his title. 15:03, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh, heh...how smart of me. :P Jeyo (talk) 05:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Antichrist agent smith as the matrix universe's antichrist Suit Colour I know this might seem terribly nit-picky, but from my own experience as a photographer, his suit in the first movie strikes me far more as a charcoal suit, the "dark green" being a side effect of the white balance of the film's colour grading. You're more than welcome to disagree with me. I don't imagine this wiki is particularly active these days, and I know that stripping the colour grading from the film would remove a lot of thematic impact from the various scenes, but speaking realistically, the prop department would have provided him with a grey suit, escpecially when you consider the green cast of the film - green fabrics with a green colour grading really provides a far more aesthetically unappealing tone than was presented in the movie. 07:24, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed and updated; the colour does seem to be due to green hue they give to scenes in the Matrix. --xensyriaT 20:10, October 24, 2016 (UTC) The Real One Morpheus said, "When the Matrix was first built, there was a man born inside who had the ability to change whatever he wanted, to remake the Matrix as he saw fit. It was he who freed the first of us, taught us the truth - As long as the Matrix exists, the human race will never be free. After he died, the Oracle prophesied his return and his coming would hail the destruction of the Matrix, end the war, bring freedom to our people. That is why there are those who have spent our entire lives searching the Matrix looking for him." Neo may be prophecised to be the One but he was not born inside the matrix, he was cultivated by the machines. The one made inside the Matrix when it was first built was indeed Agent Smith, he tells to Morpheus how the first Matrix was; even that he has the power to remake the matrix. The Architect tells to the Oracle that the One is her creation and surprisingly enough, Smith calls her mom. 10:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC)The One.